She's The Giggle At A Funeral
by Cilinity
Summary: Have you ever met someone like her? I don't think I ever will. She's the giggle you hear in the corner at a funeral. She's Ally Dawson.


**She's The Giggle At A Funeral**

**Chapter 1**

**_She's Here but She's Not_**

I was sitting in a bar with my girlfriend Madalynn when she walked in. Her black leather platforms clicking into the ground. I looked her up and down, her round white shades revealing big innocent brown eyes. There was music in the background, the jazz background of the sound resting into my ears. She walked forward, her black jeans stretching perfectly over toned ass. Madalynn was too busy flirting with the bartender to notice my wanting stares at this girl. She looked over at me, noticing my staring. She pursed her lips and then bit onto the earpiece of her sunglasses. I picked up my rum on the rocks and took a sip, looking at her again. She was leaning against the bar wall staring at me with those big eyes. Madalynn looked over at me and rolled her eyes, her hand flipping her auburn hair over her shoulders as she continued to talk to the bartender. Who was this girl? Well I was about to figure out. I got up and walked over to her, my rum glass in my hand. She placed her left foot against the wall.

"So blondie, staring at me wasn't enough hm?" She said with her sunglasses between her teeth again.

"Nah I couldn't let an opportunity this hot pass me by." I said with a smirk. She flipped her long chestnut bangs across her face with a slight jerk of her neck.

"Ahh you think pick up lines are gonna work with me? They might've worked with little miss princess over there but they're not gonna work with me." She said as she turned around and walked away. Madalynn walked behind the bar counter and the overly flirtacious bartender taught her how to make a drink.

"Let's go Madalynn and never talk to my girl again." I spoke angrily. Madalynn skipped from behind the counter and laced her fingers with mine.

She stepped into the penthouse apartment and dragged me in, her lips connecting to mine. I had my hands roughly on her hips, she had my hair in her hands roughly pulling me towards her, her auburn hair falling down her back in waves. She led me forward our bed right there. I laid down and laid her self on top of me, a giggle escaping her lips. I just wasn't turned on by her tonight. Tonight I didn't look at Madalynn and wanted to fuck the shit out of her. I kept imagining the she was someone else. Someone I didn't even know the name of. Madalynn's mouth was trailing kisses down my now shirtless torso. She was giggling as she unbuttoned my black jeans...and for some reason there it was. Surprisingly my dick was cooperating and I didn't understand how because Madalynn wasn't making me horny. The thought of the girl from the bar was.

"Oh well aren't you glad to have me." She spoke. I wanted to say no but I just nodded. She pulled her panties down from under her dress and got on top of me, me sliding into her as I normally did and he body moving and riding my hips, as she normally did and everything was just to normal! I came, like I normally did, she fell on top of me...like she normally did. The normalcy was annoying the hell out if me. I fell asleep wanting to go somewhere else.

I woke up, Madalynn already gone to work. I stood up, going into the bathroom to turn on the shower. I looked into the corner and saw a black figure who looked like the girl from last night before it disintegrated. I shook my head before stepping into the hot shower. I looked forward and there she was again. I shook my head and she vanished again. I stepped out and wrapped my torso in a towel. I walked into the bedroom again and she was laying across the bed in lingerie. She laughed before she disappeared into dust again. My imagination was running wild. I needed to know who this girl was before I drive myself crazy.

I walked into work and walked to the receptionist's desk which was empty.

"They still haven't found a replacement for Lorraine." Janie said as she walked out, her pencil skirt hitting awkwardly low on her legs.

"Actually, Mr. Starr is interviewing someone who applied for the job and bro is she hot!" My coworker and best friend Dez said.

"Hey Dez you're married stop!" Lorraine spoke loudly. Dez laughed. I smiled and shook my head, going to my large office. I worked at a record producing firm and I was the head producer, well besides Mr. Starr. I was his right hand man. I was filling out some paperwork on a new talent we had began recording for named T-Fame. My door opened.

"Whoever you are, can you shut the door behind you and sit in the blue chair if you need something." I spoke up from my computer.

"Wow you're one big shot, I wasn't expecting that." There was her voice. I looked up at her. She looked different from last night. She had her long hair up in a bun, she was wearing a tight black pencil skirt that stopped mid thigh, a blouse with a black bow at the color, and bright red platforms. Her makeup was toned down, more neutral and not as black as yesterday.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, my voice not as harsh. She was walking around the round office with her arms crossed and her heels echoing against the cherry hardwood.

"I'm the new receptionist." She said as she sat on my desk. I looked as her, her legs crossed and that same smirk from last night plastered in her face.

"What's you're name?" I asked as I got up and walked around to where she was sitting on my desk.

"Ally. Ally Dawson, and yours?" She asked.

"Austin Moon." I said as I put my hands on either side of her. She pulled in her breath.

"Well Austin Moon, I'm a receptionist, not a sex toy back the fuck up." She said harshly. She put her high heel against my chest. Luckily I was wearing a dark shirt or she would've left a footprint. I backed up like she said.

"Good. Now I'm getting coffee if you'll excuse me." She hopped off the desk and walked out of the door, her ass looking great in apparently everything she wears. I leaned against my desk and shook my head but this time with a smile. Damn was she feisty.

I walked into Dez's office, his wife Trish sitting on the couch on the side with non other than Miss Ally Dawson.

"Girls bro, girls." Dez said as he got up from his desk with his briefcase in hand.

"Hey we're going to Rizzoli's you and Madalynn wanna come?" Dez asked.

"Nahh can't Madalynn has to work late to finish some of her pieces for New York Fashion Week." I spoke. Ally stood up.

"Well I should get going." She said quickly. I grabbed her wrist before she walked out of the door. She looked up at me, slightly angry as she pulled her hand away and walked out. I sighed as I turned to Dez who looked at me strangely.

"Do you guys know eachother?" He asked awkwardly as if not to push an answer. I ran my hand through my blond hair, nodding a yes.

"How? Well besides work but how?" He asked.

"Me and Maddy were at a bar last night and she walked in and I've been imagining her in ways I shouldn't." I said quickly. I walked out of the room and out of the building. I saw her walking down the street, her purse in hand and only the moonlight illuminating her. I got into my black car and drove up next to her. She stopped for a second but kept looking.

"Let me drop you off at home atleast." I insisted. She stopped for a second and she was deep in thought. She sighed and opened the passenger door and stepped into the car. I took the car out of park and drove.

"Do you know where the Messer complex is?" She asked. I nodded.

"So what does your girlfriend do?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Umm she's a fashion designer. She's Donatella Versace's neice so she's a main designer and running the New York Fashion show. So she's always super busy. She just texted me that she was staying with her aunt for the night to finish some last minute details." I said putting the iPhone back into the middle console. She nodded. I pulled up in front of my apartment complex.

"Umm this isn't my house," she said. I smiled.

"I know." I said before pulling into my private parking spot. She got out and looked up.

"This is a big building." She said quickly. I led her past the reception are and then to the elevator, pinning in my code and it led us up to the pent house hallways. I unlocked my door and she step inside. She walked forward and kicked her heels into the corner. I was leaning against the door watching her. She walked forward, this look in her eyes. She fiercely grabbed the collar of my black shirt and pulled my lips close to hers.

"I don't actually give a shit about your stupid girlfriend. Tonight you're mine. I own you tonight do you hear me?!" She said. I could smell mint on her breath. I nodded.

"I said do you hear me? You listen to me." She said harshly.

"Yes I heard you." I said into her lips.

"Good." She said as she let her lips meet mine. Her tongue was roaming my mouth. Small moans were escaping her lips. She pulled away and grabbed the front of my pants and pulled me to the bed. She through me down and went into the closet and came back with two of my ties. She moved herself on top of me and tied both my wrists to the headboard. I tried to pull myself free, but she tied the knots tightly. My head fell back as she pulled my pants down my legs. Her hands trailed across my boxers. She unbuttoned my black dress shirt and just left it open to the sides. Her soft pink lips touched my jaw.

"So who owns you tonight?" She asked gently.

"You do." I said, the way she talked to me turning me on beyond my belief. She laughed as she pulled her top over her head. And there I knew what kind of girl she was. She had on a black lace bra with small rhinestones and leather straps. Oh was she hot, her perfect figure lighting a fire in my pants. Goddammit I didn't even feel guilty that I was cheating on my girlfriend because this was gonna be the best night of my life.

She was straddling my crotch, her hips pressing harder and harder into me, making me aware that she wanted this as much as me. She was kissing my neck harshly, her teeth scraping up until all of a sudden she stopped. She stood up and threw her shirt back on and pulled her skirt back up her legs.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Home. How 'bout you?" She asked with a smirk. She sashayed to the elevator of the penthouse, heels in hand.

"You're just gonna leave me here?!" I yelled before the door closed.

"Yup. See you at work!" She said as the door closed completely. My head fell back against the pillow. I tried pulling my wrists free of their ties again. I felt is loosening as I pulled harshly on the right tie. It came undone and my arm his the memory foam mattress. I used my now free hand to untie the other tie and got up of the bed. How god was she good. She was the kind of girl that left you wanting more and more. I got up and threw my shirt into the corner. Her pink lipstick was trail down the happy trail under my belly button. The warmth of her lips lingering there as well. My head fell against the wall as my fist followed against the white wood. I can' believe she just left like that. God how badly I wanted to fuck her. She knew she was in control of me and that's what's made me so horny about her. She was just so ugh! I had to get a taste of her. I just had to.

I skipped work the next day because I couldn't handle seeing her. Madalynn never came home, she was probably working her ass off designing. At about 10 PM I decided to go to the bar to take some of my stress away. I sat at the bar and ordered a shot of vodka. I took it back, the clear liquid leaving a burning trail in my throat. I saw someone sit next to me. I ordered another 3 shots and downed them all in a few seconds.

"Drinking isn't gonna make the feelings go away." The person said. I looked next to me and there was no one there. I ordered another 3 shots and downed them. My head was beginning to spin at this point.

"You want me." I heard again. And again there was no one there. I downed another 3 shots.

"I'll never leave you baby." Her voice whispered into my ear. But she wasn't there. Another 3. That makes a total of 10.

"Fuck me Austin." Another 3. That's 13. She moaned. Another 3 that makes 16.

"Please make me cum." Another 3 that makes 19.

"Please." She moaned. Another 3; 22.

"Take me now!" She yelled. Another 3 that's 25. I felt out of it. I walked dizzily out of the bar and down back to my penthouse. My stomach was in knots, my head spinning. I walked to the bathroom and immediately emptied the contents of my stomach into the sink. I looked up at myself. My face was sweaty and my pupils were dilated. I felt her hands caress me, them running over my torso. Her lips were on my neck. I was going crazy. I splashed my face with cold water, her touch disappearing. My phone buzzed, Madalynn informing me that she still wasn't done with her designs. Another night alone, another night without Ally.

I woke up, my head spinning. My hangover was deadly, my brain pounding against my skull. I grabbed an Advil out of the medicine cabinet and dry swallowed it before stepping into the shower. The cold water was running over my body. It turned warm in an instant. She came to my mind in an instant. I imagined her in that shower. She put me in her mouth and oh my did she have talented mouth. Her head bobbed on my hips as the ran over her long brown hair and over her toned milky body. I snapped out of it and noticed the whole time it was just me stroking myself. I finished and got out of the shower. She was standing in the doorway. Water was dripping down my hair and into my body.

"Bravo. Nice show." She said as she walked forward, her skin tight dress moving with her beautiful legs. I shook my head and tried to get her to disappear but she stayed. I just stood naked in front of her and watched every action she did. She walked forward and ran her hand across my torso. She moved her head to the side and bit her lip. She giggled as I grabbed her by her hips and brought her closer to me. She looked up at me with those eyes. The one innocent thing I remember from the night we met. Those big beautiful brown eyes. She smiled for the second time. I pulled her dress over her head. Her lips lunged for mine, the heat from them engulfing my lips. It wasn't a harsh kiss nor was it loving; it was a wanting kiss. It was lustful. She was already barefoot, her heels kicked behind her into the door ways she undid her strapless black bra, it falling to her feet. Her lips moved frantically against mine as she pulled her panties down her legs. I pulled her into me further by her waist. She jumped up into me and wrapped her legs around my hips. I walked into the shower, her body letting out little moans in her throat. The warm water hit us and her back hit the glass shower wall. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I can't really tie you up and leave you in the shower now can I?" She said. I laughed and let her lips pull me in again.


End file.
